


ice cream & farm boys

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Bill gets distracted from his writing at the ice cream parlor.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	ice cream & farm boys

Bill stares at this boy with the glowing smile. He knows him only as the homeschooled kid, the one making deliveries on an old bike, now parked neatly outside next to Silver. Sitting alone in the quiet ice cream parlor, chocolate ice cream threatening to stain his battered notebook, Bill’s a little mesmerized. The boy laughs at something the teenager behind the counter says and waves goodbye. As he heads towards the door, Bill yearns to run after him, to... he doesn’t even know what he wants to do.

His next story stars a farm boy with a wide grin.


End file.
